1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to receiving recording audio data distributed by digital or analog broadcasting, and more particularly, to a method for recording the title, performer information, and other related information of a musical piece onto a recording medium when the audio data is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital satellite broadcasting has been widely used. The digital satellite broadcasting, which employs moving picture experts group phase 2 (MPEG2) for data compression, is more immune to noise and fading and achieves higher-quality signal transfer than analog broadcasting techniques. In addition, multiple channels can be used. Programs of a number of channels dedicated to fields, such as movie channels, sports channels, news channels, and music channels, have been broadcasted.
Some music channels provide programs in which audio data is multiplexed with additional audio information. When such a program of a music channel is received, the sound of a musical piece is output from a speaker connected to a receiving unit and performer information, the title of the musical piece, elapsed performance time information are displayed on the screen of a TV receiver connected to the receiving unit.
To write the title and performer information of the musical piece being recorded, into a table of contents (TOC) of a Mini Disc (hereinafter called an MD) when the audio data of the music channel is recorded in the MD, it is necessary to write down additional audio information displayed on the screen of the TV receiver on a sheet and to manually use the input section of an MD recorder.
To start recording in synchronization with the start of a musical piece, to stop recording when the musical piece ends, and to record delimitation signals of musical pieces when a plurality of musical pieces are continuously recorded, it is required to manually start, stop, and delimitations with the use of the input section of the MD recorder while the user watches an elapsed performance time indicated on the screen of the TV receiver.
In addition, when a digital broadcasting program with which no additional audio information is transferred is recorded, if the user wants to input the name of the program as TOC information, the user needs to manually input it with the use of some character input means.